Bells & Flames
by Utopian
Summary: She was constant. She was the arguable mascot of the Red Clan. But most of all, she was 'friend' – neko/homra 5o sentences


_a/n : Been a headcanon of mine for a while now, of course, my fanfiction writing side wouldn't let me rest peacefully until I had written it down. have fun! _

**1# – Plain**

Nobody thought much about the pink cat who happily accompanied HOMRA around on the shoulder of a certain skateboarding redhead until they found themselves standing in an illusion woven by the soft chime of her bells.

**2# – Faint**

The entirety of HOMRA knew how much Neko detested the heat, throwing fits or dramatically faking heat strokes; something most found ironic considering the fiery nature of the group's Aura.

**3# – Rustic**

During the winter months in Shizume City, it wasn't rare to see Izumo in front of the fire with a book, a cigarette and a snoozing kitten curled up on his lap.

**4# – Born**

Neko would always be on edge whenever the clan passed along the alley where they had found her –wrapped up in a dirty cloth and on the verge of starving–until Yata reached over and scratched her behind the ear.

**5# – Attractive**

The first time Neko transformed into her human form, it was not an exaggeration to say that everyone except Anna and Mikoto blushed and suddenly excused themselves from the room.

**6# – Dangerous**

While the majority of the city lived blissfully under the assumption Neko wasn't as brutal like her clan mates, the rest of HOMRA disagreed after witnessing Totsuka's attempt at stealing her spicy rice crackers.

**7# – Dirty **

When the time came for Neko's first bath, the bar was left in carnage, several members were left with significantly less hair than they started out with and Izumo screams of horror when he returned were terrifying indeed.

**8# – Bashful**

Mikoto would rather battle the Silver King than admit he enjoyed listening to her purr as he ran his fingers through the soft pink fur on her belly.

**9# – Glamorous**

The morning after a sleepover with Anna saw Neko traipsing gloomily around in black Lolita lace moaning about how she was going to die from "being too annoying".

**10# – Annoying**

Despite her cursed habit of tangling herself into his hair and staying there for the rest of the day, Mikoto could never bring himself to tear her off.

**11# – Alcoholic**

Unbeknownst to all during one of HOMRA's more insane parties, Neko accidentally sipped some of the beer and remained unconscious for the rest of the night, throwing the rest of the clan into a flurry of worry the morning after.

**12# – Warmth**

They found her six hours later, curled up in the jacket of a drunk and still sleeping Bando, finding it ironic because he had treated her with the most contempt when he first joined out of any of the other clan members.

**13# – Scared **

The sheer terror in Yata's face and build-up of tears in the corner of his eyes as she got herself kicked around by that "damned monkey" in an attempt to protect him was enough to stop his clan mates dead in their tracks.

**14# – Shrill**

However, it was his scream of "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" and her yowl of pain as Fushimi's boot collided harshly with her fragile body that sent a chill down the spines of anyone in the immediate area.

**15# – Thankful**

Yata had never been more grateful to Kusanagi-san when he placed the bandaged and unconscious form of the cat next to his own and he ran a hand through her wet, slightly darkened fur.

**16# – Grumpy**

Besides food, the only thing that could calm Neko down when she was in a bad mood was the lulling strum of Totsuka's guitar as she rested her head in his lap.

**17# – Sincere**

The members of HOMRA weren't partial to Christmas and all the mushy love that came with it, however, not one of them ever forgot to bring a gift of fish for the pink-haired girl with the mismatched eyes (if only so they could be on the receiving end of her hugs).

**18# – Abusive**

She would shake and cry whenever she remembered her tormented past full of hatred, anger and hurt –until Shohei plopped his favored baseball cap on her and wrapped her up in his arms, scratching behind her ears until she purred and fell asleep.

**19# – Mature**

Despite being one of the oldest members of the clan, Izumo gave into her requests for ice-cream and spicy rice crackers more frequently than the other members; however he drew the line at her plea of using the polished wood of the bar as a scratching post.

**20# – Short**

She both adored and hated it when Yata teased her relentlessly about her height ("Mou, you're so mean Mi-chan!") until he treated her to mochi just to bask in her thrills of delight.

**21# – Silent **

Neko was the only one Anna allowed see her cry when they lost Totsuka, the Strain quietly stroking the younger girl's hair as she cried silent tears and choking down sobs of her own.

**22# – Needy**

Although Yata hated it when any other clan members besides Mikoto, Kusanagi and Anna monopolized Neko's attention, he had made peace with the fact she belonged to all of them.

**23# – Graceful**

The sight of her using the clan's signature Aura for the first time was certainly one to behold –she molded with it, danced with it playfully and elegantly as if chasing a ball– before she released it furiously at the offending SCEPTER 4 trainee.

**24# – Unusual**

The first thing noticed about her were her dissimilar coloured eyes; one sparkling mischievously like an emerald, and the other gleaming softly with the warmth of the summer sky.

**25# – Pattern**

Her habit of pressing her body against the warm, newly installed glass sliding door of the bar whilst completely nude was going to become a problem very soon.

_a/n : Yeah I actually ship NekoMisaki but wtevr._


End file.
